


We wear the same masks

by theappleppielifestyle, venhazel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venhazel/pseuds/venhazel
Summary: 史蒂夫相信布鲁斯韦恩和托尼在约会，托尼想从正和布鲁斯约会的这家伙身上挖出点什么。与此同时，（吃瓜群众）布鲁斯和克拉克饶有兴致地旁观着整件事的发展。





	We wear the same masks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/gifts).
  * A translation of [we wear the same masks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412907) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



We wear the same masks

标题：We wear the same masks/那些年我们戴过的面具( ~~穿过的马甲)~~

原作者：theappleppielifestyle

 

摘要:

史蒂夫相信布鲁斯韦恩和托尼在约会，托尼想从正和布鲁斯约会的这家伙身上挖出点什么。与此同时，（吃瓜群众）布鲁斯和克拉克饶有兴致地旁观着整件事的发展。

 

正文：

 

电话响起的时候，布鲁斯韦恩试着忍住叹息。他刚刚才把头靠在椅背上并合上眼睛，想要试着坠入差不多从他八岁起就缺乏的睡眠中。

 

他看了眼来电显示，举起手机放到耳边，“托尼。”

 

“蝙蝙！（Batsy）旅途怎么样？”

 

布鲁斯试着不让声音中带上笑意：“我们某些人还是有秘密身份的，钢铁侠。”

 

“好吧，我还是觉得这主意挺蠢的。嘿，你最近看了新一期《名利场》了吗？”

 

“这个月还没抽出时间看呢，没有。”

 

“哈。”电话那边咣当一声，布鲁斯听见托尼随口骂了一句，接着电话里又传来一阵咒骂。

 

“有东西砸你脚上了？”布鲁斯问道。

 

“没，我没事。”托尼回，接着说道：“我俩显然正处于热恋之中。”

 

布鲁斯心里提醒自己要记得去看看最新一期《名利场》。“他们又来这一套？我以为咱俩二十岁的时候他们就把这块料的那点价值榨干了。”

 

“才没呢。他们大概真找不出啥来凑版面了。你下次参加派对的时候得干点出格的事儿，给他们加点料。”

 

布鲁斯漫不经心地考虑着。他近几年都没在派对上干出些什么值得上新闻的事儿了——说到底最近几年他基本也没参加什么派对了。他出席一下露个脸，待个十分钟然后就闪人去夜巡了。

 

“我会考虑下的。”布鲁斯回到。

 

托尼在电话那边哼了几声，然后就安静了下来。这代表着他还是有那么点正当理由打这个电话过来的，现在的停顿只表示他还在考虑用什么方式把话茬提起来。

 

布鲁斯等待着。托尼从来不是个有耐心的人。

 

“我最近可是看到不少有关你一次又一次救了那位记者的事儿。”

      

来了。“对啊，工作的一部分嘛。怎么了？”

    

“你是在 _大都会_ 救的这家伙。你他妈跑那儿去干什么？你跟我说了多少次了你恨——”

    

“我没说我 _恨_ ， ”布鲁斯回到，然后停顿了一下好从女服务生手中接过一杯鸡尾酒。“多谢。”他说，并奉上他最完美的布鲁西式笑容。

      

她回了一个标准职业化的微笑。呃。布鲁斯的魅力一定是不复当年了——在他魅力值巅峰那时候，即时最老道的情场高手都得花上个一秒钟来消化一下那笑容，然后才能勉强扯出个比平常慌乱得多的微笑。

 

托尼还在他耳边唠唠叨叨。布鲁斯叹了口气。

      

“对，托尼，我在和那个记者约会。他住在大都会。”

        

托尼结巴了一阵才停下来：“什么？真的假的？”

      

“真的。”

      

“我还以为你对那谁（you-know-who）有点什么。”

        

有那么一瞬间布鲁斯希望可以告诉他—— _我还是对那谁有点什么，而且不知怎么的我还真的设法把他变成了恋爱对象，而这让我比曾经能够想象的都快乐。_ 但这样就牵扯到暴露克拉克秘密身份的事儿，除非情况紧急，他们不会那么做。

 

“那些都过去了，结束了，”布鲁斯以此作答。

      

“过去了——所以还是有过？你俩总算是有过些什么？因为你那点暗恋都他妈的持续快十年了，你和我说过要是发生了什么会告诉我的——”

      

“我们今天还在不在你那儿见面？”

      

托尼在电话那边嘀咕了几句什么，不过听起来更像是埋怨而不是真的生气了。“见。你什么时候到纽约？”

      

布鲁斯翻腕看了眼手表：“二十分钟内吧，不过我有——”

      

“有事儿要干，对吧，我懂的，你可是在和我说话呢。”

      

“忙碌的一天？”

    

“忙碌的人生，蝙蝙。你知道那是什么样的。”

    

“啊哈。”布鲁斯啜了口鸡尾酒，然后咽了下去。喝一杯以上的鸡尾酒才会对他产生影响，不过当他去开会的时候一样会闻上去醉醺醺的。

    

“等会儿见了，”他干掉酒杯里大部分的酒后说道。

 

“好咧。等会儿见。”

    

布鲁斯挂掉电话，向窗外望去。外面天气晴朗，万里无云，真是飞行的好天气：对飞机或者超人来说都是。在把手机放回口袋前他发了个短信给克拉克：

      

_友情提醒：史塔克可能会“集中火力”对付你，如果他认出你是那位上个月被蝙蝠侠救了四次的迷人记者的话。_

      

不到两分钟他的电话就响起了回复提示： _知道啦 :p_

      

布鲁斯叹了口气，却没能控制住脸上浮起的绝不能被狗仔看到的温柔微笑。

 

——————————————

     

托尼通常是不会费神去注意发布会上的媒体们的。要是他们中的哪个会找麻烦的话，佩珀会提早告诉他的。

        

但他现在无聊的很，佩珀又在忙着礼貌地驳斥某个王八蛋，所以他一直在放空大脑，直到他的目光落在人群中一张看起来很熟悉的脸上。有那么一阵子他不能确定那家伙为什么看起来那么他妈的眼熟，但他马上反应过来并坐直了身体。

 

布鲁斯就在和 _这家伙_ 约会？

    

托尼上上下下打量了他一番。他看不到整个人，但是能看见的部分还算有那么点吸引力。那家伙——克拉克？反正是叫克—什么来着，肯定和克拉克相似——无精打采地缩在至少大了两码的衬衫里面。他的姿态看起来跟坨没熟的意大利面似的，脸上还戴着副蠢兮兮的大眼镜。

 

布鲁斯他妈的到底看中了这人身上的啥才跟他约会的？没错，他是会跟人约会，但是听他的语气托尼觉得他是 _真心在乎_ 这家伙的，这本身就是个奇迹了。托尼本指望能看见一位该死的阿多尼斯呢——好吧，那家伙看起来不算干瘪，但有那件肥西服遮着也很难看出些什么。

 

他看起来也根本没注意到托尼正盯着他看，他正看着佩珀发表讲话，做着笔记，掉了笔的时候做了个苦脸，弯腰捡笔的时候又把头撞在了前面人的背上。

      

托尼瞅着那家伙磕磕巴巴地跟人道歉，然后不得不让自己别再明目张胆地盯着人看。

 

你他妈的在搞什么鬼啊，布鲁斯？ _就这家伙_ ？

 

发布会快结束时托尼都还处于震惊之中，佩珀问还有没有其他问题的时候，那个叫克—啥玩意的举起了手。

 

“你，”托尼说，在佩珀能选择别人之前用手使劲指着：“对，就你，你叫什么？”

  

那家伙眨了眨眼。“克拉克肯特，先生。来自《星球日报》。”

 

他的名字真的 _就是_ 克拉克。猜中了。

 

“我想请问佩珀小姐，有人指控你的SI领导团队可能和俄罗斯办公楼的坍塌有关，对此你有何评价？”

      

托尼眨了眨眼。好吧，这家伙并不真的是个蠢货。

      

他把身体靠回椅子，看着那家伙开始和佩珀一来一回——保持尊重，坦然对等，而对话中的聪敏足以让托尼挑高了眉毛。

      

当每个人都起身离席的时候，托尼对着克拉克打了个响指：“嘿，肯特。留一下。”

      

克拉克做出一副惊讶的样子，再差那么点儿就显得太假了。“我吗？先生？”

    

“对，就你。”托尼从会议桌旁站起身。“你觉得来个采访怎么样？”

    

“采访你吗？天啊（Gosh），先生，那真是太棒了。”

      

_天啊_ ？妈的这个克拉克耍他呢吧？

      

托尼眯起了眼睛，但是克拉克一直保持着坦然又无辜的表情。

      

佩珀斜了托尼一眼，托尼挥手让她别管。“私人兴趣。”他轻声说。

      

佩珀看向他的眼神意味着 _好吧，但是我们晚点得谈谈这个_ ，“明天见。”

 

“好咧。”托尼回到。他冲克拉克摆了下头：“跟我来。”

        

在他们走向托尼汽车的路上，托尼拿出手机发了条短信： _嘿我得晚点儿到，你要是愿意先过来随意，自己找点事儿干，还有你可没和我说你男票（bf）在纽约？？？他那副可怕的眼镜后面那张脸还算挺好看的。_

      

然后他把手机收进口袋，转身面对克拉克：“所以！大都会！星球日报！对吧？”

    

“报社的确在那地方，没错。”

      

托尼钻进车里等着，克拉克也进来在他身边坐好，确保他俩之间留了得体的距离然后把眼镜推回鼻梁上方。

      

“什么风把你吹到纽约来的？”

 

“呃，工作。”克拉克礼貌地微笑着。“史塔克先生，我可以问下你为什么今天选我做采访么？”

      

托尼耸了耸肩：“你看上去挺聪明的。”

      

某种表情在克拉克脸上一闪而过，但在托尼弄清楚之前就消失了。

    

“好吧，”克拉克说道：“谢谢你。”

 

 

——————————————————————————————

      

        

刚一走进正门贾维斯就向他致以了问候。

 

“嘿，贾维斯。”布鲁斯径直走向直通托尼那层的电梯。“大厦一切都好？”

 

“依然坚挺，布鲁斯老爷。”

 

布鲁斯轻哼一声，探身按了电梯按钮。起初这一切都让人感觉很奇怪，托尼给自己做了一个和逝去的管家一模一样的人工智能，口音，言谈，冷幽默和名字都一样不差。第一次听到那位逝去五年的人的声音时，布鲁斯脸都吓白了，还以为听见了幽灵在说话，托尼任由布鲁斯跌跌撞撞地面对这一切，对此一带而过，让布鲁斯明白他们永远不会再谈起这个。

 

所以布鲁斯也再没提起这个话题。天知道他自己会干出些什么事来，如果阿尔弗莱德——

 

他眨眨眼不再想这个。的确，阿尔弗莱德是上了年纪了，但是幸运的话，他还是能好好再活上个二十来年的。他能的，如果这事儿能由布鲁斯说了算的话。

 

电梯门打开，布鲁斯步入楼层时手机正好收到了一条短信。不过又是一条来自托尼的，言辞激烈的，质疑那个叫肯特的家伙到底在搞什么鬼的短信，布鲁斯差一点就想回复他真相了，就为了看看他的反应。

      

取而代之的，他什么也没回，把手机放回了口袋。

       

就在他考虑着是去托尼的工作室还是休息室的时候，一个人从拐角走了进来。

    

“美国队长，”布鲁斯叫道，自动扮起了他那个“不—真的—我就只—是—个—靠信托—基金—活着的—少爷” 的角色。“我没想到会在这儿见到你！”  

      

史蒂夫在看到他时就停下了脚步。他手上拿着根香蕉，布鲁斯开始说话后他就接着剥了起来。

 

“公共厨房的水果盘里没有水果了。”史蒂夫说道。他的肩膀绷紧了，嘴角也是——他不确定到底该怎么对待布鲁斯，在以往的几次会面中布鲁斯已经注意到了，不过这种紧绷感倒是从没见过。

 

“好吧。”布鲁斯对那根香蕉点了点头。“得保持超级士兵那副体魄，对吧？补点儿钾。”

      

史蒂夫奇怪地看着他，又看了眼香蕉。“当然了。”他没再说别的，咬了口香蕉，然后就走向那条只会通往托尼工作室的走廊。呵，如果史蒂夫被允许在托尼不在时进入那里的话，就意味着他们之间比布鲁斯以为的还要亲密得多。

 

“哦，你是要去托尼的工作室么？”史蒂夫转身时布鲁斯故作无辜地看着他，“最好别这么干。托尼不喜欢他不在时有人进到那里去。”

 

“我知道。我是——”史蒂夫停了下来。

      

有意思。

 

“我不知道你们两个关系这么好，”布鲁斯说，然后挂上了个笑容——他最棒的布鲁西式微笑，恰巧盘旋于烦人和迷人之间的那种笑。史蒂夫变了脸，又匆忙试图控制住表情，布鲁斯觉得自己的笑容绝对是被归为烦人那类了。

 

奇怪的是，史蒂夫那近乎心虚的表情快速转为了空洞的礼貌：“我们是好朋友。”

 

“哦？托尼可没怎么提起过你。”

    

布鲁斯故意这么说主要是为了试试水，好进一步刺探出史蒂夫的反应——而从结果来看还挺值得的。史蒂夫整张脸都敛了起来，表情变为了全然的礼貌， 就是布鲁斯在电视上看到的队长模式下的那种。

  

“我猜他没有，”史蒂夫说道，然后就在布鲁斯暗自推断时，他继续说道：“你没有——没什么需要担心的。”语气听起来又僵又尴尬明显是为了安抚他。

 

布鲁斯眨了眨眼。他在脑中把一些关键信息排列组合了一下，然后——啊。史蒂夫真的以为他和托尼在谈恋爱。而他 _不_ 喜欢这样。

 

布鲁斯让自己的笑容变得更讨人嫌一些：“好吧，知道这个挺好的。我们肯定都知道托尼在金发美人儿身边会变成什么样。”

    

这话让他得到了另一个有意思的反应，史蒂夫明显不满地皱起了眉毛，但是表情却……又因为什么原因而变得柔和了起来，布鲁斯正试着找出答案的时候，史蒂夫开口说话，加速了解密的进程。

 

“你不用在我面前演这些。我不会告诉别人的。”

 

“告诉别人什么？”

    

“你并不是——”史蒂夫对他点了下头。“布鲁西韦恩，标准认证那一套，私下里不是。我见过你在托尼身边的样子。有时候你以为没人注意，就会卸下那套伪装。”

      

布鲁斯继续保持住微笑。“好吧，听你说你觉得我没那么肤浅还真是荣幸。”他尝试着，但史蒂夫还是——好吧，史蒂夫 _根本_ 就没买账。布鲁斯得再加把劲儿了。

 

“托尼也有他自己的对外版本，”史蒂夫告诉他。“所以也不难认出你的。”

 

他倚向门支起手臂，咬了口香蕉。“从佩珀和罗德对你的反应来看，我猜你对托尼的影响没你装出来的那么负面。你们十几岁的时候就认识对方了。你们都看透了彼此的面具。而我——我为你们两个高兴。”

 

他给了布鲁斯一个充满了伤感的微笑，虽然史蒂夫明显尽全力去掩饰了。然后他转身背对布鲁斯，走向那条通往托尼工作室的走廊，在那儿史蒂夫能——能干什么？和笨笨一起玩？随便闲晃等着托尼回来？托尼不让别人进去那里，大多时候都不让，他不在的时候更是很少会让别人进去，即使是布鲁斯或佩珀或罗德。

 

布鲁斯把手插进裤袋里，一边沉思着，一边盯着史蒂夫走下通往工作室的台阶。这时，布鲁斯口袋里的手机响了起来。

      

这一回，是克拉克发来了短信。内容让布鲁斯在读的时候挑起了嘴角： _想着告诉史塔克我没那么谦逊温和的另一重身份。你怎么想？_

      

布鲁斯回复： _你知道我对此的想法。我假定采访进行得很顺利。_

      

回复完后他把手机又丟回口袋，迈步向休息室走去。

 

 

 ———————————————————————————————

 

托尼想抓住这家伙的肩膀然后使劲儿地晃一晃。

 

在克拉克这副装出来的蠢样子下面明显藏着些什么。如果你自己经年累月地以假面示人的话，很容易就能学会如何认出那些身披伪装的同类。

 

最后，在花了好几分钟试着让这家伙露出马脚之后，托尼决定正面直击。

 

“嘿，你对布鲁斯韦恩感觉如何？”

 

克拉克，见他的鬼去， 看上去根本不慌不乱。与此相反，他还看起还是那么无辜再带上点惊讶。

 

“呃，作为——”

 

托尼打断了他。“私人的看法。”

 

克拉克顿了一下。“这是个奇怪的问题，史塔克先生。”

 

托尼紧盯着他。他眯起眼向一脸淡定的克拉克靠近了些，目不转睛地盯着他脸上的每一寸，注意着他肩膀的姿态——

 

“我从哪儿读到过他在和你约会。”托尼说道。

  

“我同样也读到了他在和你约会。”克拉克温和地回应。“据我所知，你和韦恩先生是朋友。如果他在和人约会的话当然会告诉你。这不正是朋友之间会谈的事儿么？”

    

托尼咬紧了牙。他妈的这 _该死的家伙_ 身上绝对有什么该死的 _不对劲儿_ 的地方。

 

“马上要到您的地方了，先生。”哈皮在前座出声提醒他。

 

“围着附近再兜一圈。”托尼说话时也没把视线从克拉克脸上移开。“所以你是在和他约会吗？”

 

克拉克抬手推了推眼镜。看上去像是为了暂时避开和他眼神接触。“这是私事。”

  

“对，好吧，但布鲁斯是我朋友，就像你说的。所以如果你在和他约会的话，我最好也了解下你。所以呢？”

 

克拉克清了清喉咙。从刚才到现在头一回，托尼觉得他这次表现出来的不自在可能是真的。“他和我是在——谈着，对。”

“啊—哈。”托尼抱起手臂。“谈多久了？”

  

“几个星期吧。”

  

“你很了解他吗？”

  

“我们才只谈了几个星期——”

 

“谈之前你认识他多久了？”

 

一个停顿，然后：“我和韦恩先生—布鲁斯——是几个月前在一个晚宴上遇到的。”

      

托尼还在死盯着。这里面有什么事儿太——太—— _太他妈的_ 不对劲儿了， _到底是_ 什么呢——

  

“哦，见他妈的鬼了。”

 

克拉克眨了眨眼，托尼坐直了身体然后伸出一根指头指向他的脸。

 

“他把他妈的 _蝙蝠_ 的事儿告诉你了？”

      

克拉克的脸上露出了真实的惊讶。“呃——”他迟疑着， 而这一个反应就足以让托尼确认。

 

他呻吟着低下头，用双手捂住脸。“是他告诉你他是蝙蝠，还是蝙蝠告诉你他是布鲁斯韦恩？他救了你那么多回，是不是就是那时候——”托尼在喉咙深处发出了恼怒的低吼。“等等，是你自己无意发现的还是他直接跟你讲的？他在告诉别人这事儿上总是神经兮兮的——他对我直接说了，但那也只是因为我把他堵在角落里了，那王八蛋。求你行行好告诉我他是被逼的。”

 

克拉克张了张嘴然后又闭上了，然后才说：“某种程度上算是吧。”

 

“ _某种程度上_ ？为什么？什么时候的事儿？”

 

“在某些……”克拉克深吁一口气，“状况下，告诉我才是最优选择。尽管在一开始他当然不是那么以为的。”

 

“别跟我说，他那时快死了？”

 

“不是。是某种更，啊，更私人的事儿。”

 

“对你还是对他来说？”

  

“我——不认为说这个很合适。” 克拉克说道，在他就要接着说的时候他的手机响了起来。 “不好意思，”他道歉，然后从口袋里拿出了电话。他滑开电话，接着——令人火冒三丈地—— _窃笑_ 了下，然后又挠了挠鼻子试图掩饰过去。

 

托尼瞪着克拉克，看着他把电话放回口袋，侧了侧头就好像听见了什么声音。这是个很微小的动作，托尼能观察到只是因为他一直在注意着，但它的确发生了。

 

接着克拉克就转向托尼，冲他笑了一下。“我很抱歉，史塔克先生。但你得让我在这儿下车了。我有点事儿。”

      

“家里着火了？” 托尼讽刺道。

    

克拉克没接话，只是回道：“感谢这次的采访，史塔克先生。非常有启发性。”

    

“是啊，”托尼说：“你也一样。”

 

他不情不愿地看着克拉克下了车，随手在身后关上车门，克拉克回头看了看，走进一条小巷的入口，然后转过身正面托尼，透过车窗直直看向他的眼睛。

 

然后他就他妈的——

    

他就他妈的 _飞走了_ 。他刚刚还在那儿，瞬间就急速向上冲去，速度快到要是托尼眨了下眼的话就会错过。

       

托尼花了一秒钟才反应过来，然后又花了另一个耻辱的一秒钟才把各种线索穿起来，这时哈皮正把车驶离路边。

    

“哦，操，”托尼听见自己说，“你他妈的——操你的—— _布鲁斯_ ——”

 

他从口袋里翻出手机，但他打给布鲁斯的电话转到了语音留言。托尼发了几条怒气冲冲的信息然后问道：“哈皮，我们还要多久才能到家？”

 

“大概两分钟吧——”

 

“太好了，一分钟开到。”

 

“没问题，老板。”

 

托尼盯着他的手机。布鲁斯既没回他那通未接电话，也没回他那发了五条——马上就是——第六条的短信。

 

 

 

——————————————————————

 

 

      

电梯门打开时，布鲁斯正在漫无目的地换着台。他允许自己偷笑了一会儿，然后赶紧在托尼边走向休息室边嚷嚷的时候调整好表情。

 

“你在和 _超！人！_ 约会却没告诉我？我刚刚接受了超人的采访，布鲁斯，你明明可以给我提个醒儿的——”他瞪大着眼睛出现在门口，怒视着布鲁斯，后者轻轻地把遥控器放在了沙发扶手上。

 

“我不知道你在说什么。”布鲁斯说道，只是想看看托尼的反应。

      

托尼的瞪视变得更尖利了，接着又缓和下来，他慢慢走向沙发。

 

“别跟我扯布鲁西那套狗屎。”他一边说着，一边给重重地往布鲁斯旁边的沙发垫子上一倒。

      

电视上一个老人正在示范如何给鱼开肠破肚。他们安静地看了一会儿，直到每一秒都变得无比漫长。每过一会儿托尼就发出点声音，看上去是想说点什么，但接着却又把话咽回去安静下来。

      

布鲁斯率先打破了沉默，“我等你的时候碰到史蒂夫了。”

      

“是吗？拜托告诉我你紧张激动了一下。”托尼从来没放弃过，他一直希望美国队长——他活生生的本人——能激发出点儿布鲁斯的英雄崇拜情结，因为美队每一次和别人的会面差不多都是如此，反正据托尼所说是这样。

 

“我什么时候紧张激动过？”

      

托尼斜眼瞅着他。他张开嘴，但又停了下来，表情发生了微妙的变化，布鲁斯差点就没注意到。

 

“怎么了？”托尼说道，明显不是在说那个紧张激动的问题了。

 

“什么怎么了？”布鲁斯反问，眼睛还在看着电视上那个切鱼的人。那条鱼还在无力地扭动着，但已经不像之前挣扎得那么厉害了。

 

“你摆出来了那张脸，说明你想要说点什么。”

 

布鲁斯忍住没有叹气，只有托尼能看出来。“没什么，”布鲁斯说道，“只是和你那位谈话时看出来了点什么。”

      

托尼听到 _你那位_ 这句时，放在膝盖上的手抽动了一下，然后他就把手插进了口袋里。

    

“有麻烦了？”

  

“不算是。”布鲁斯的视线越过他看向厨房。橱柜里可能有吃的东西——托尼现在的食物储备情况比以前好了，不过他不是唯一一个住这里的人。

 

“我觉得你最好和他谈谈，”布鲁斯说道，眼睛还在看着通向厨房的走廊，“跟他说我俩不是一对儿。我觉得他最近读了《名利场》。”

      

托尼什么也没说，但他用那种别人认为布鲁斯有所图谋时的眼神看着他。托尼是仅有的那么几个了解他心思的人，所以这可不是布鲁斯常收到的目光。

  

布鲁斯缓和了语气，“你看，他看起来是个真心为你考虑的好人。而且我知道你也不想伤他的心。”

 

“我不知道我有这个能力，”托尼缓缓说道。他抬起腿，在沙发盘了起来。“你觉得我可以？”

 

“我认为如此。想要我更进一步盘问他么？拿到多一点儿证据？”

 

“哦，天哪，别给我来 _世上最佳侦探_ 那一套。”

      

布鲁斯对他露出个微笑——真心的，不是他平时那种扮出来的那副鬼样子，所以只是个微小的笑容。“相信我，托尼斯。你不会想忽视这个的。”

 

布鲁西韦恩不是个认真的人，他遇事不经大脑，他保持着轻快放松，粗心莽撞的状态，而布鲁斯已经习惯在穿上西装时演出此种状态，就像他现在一样。尽管如此，为了托尼，他会拿出身穿蝙蝠装时所用的语气，即使那时候此种语气也不常见：严肃，坚定，但是又带着一丝柔和，通常只在他劝说即将踏上黑暗歧途的人时才会用上。

      

他听见托尼清了清嗓子。

 

“你试着忽视过，”托尼问，“你试过，对么？”

 

“我当然试过。”

    

“压垮了蝙蝠的最后一根稻草是什么？”

      

布鲁斯让自己闭了会儿眼睛。他曾经筑起过那么多根稻草——意识到克拉克对他有同样的感觉是最重的一根，而他用了太多努力去提醒自己和克拉克保持距离才对大家都好。当克拉克反应过来并为此质问他时——关于克拉克的感受， _布鲁斯_ 的感受——布鲁斯差点就被这一切逼着妥协了，但他扯出了个谎言，明知道会伤害克拉克，嘲笑着他，问克拉克怎么会以为他真的会对他有 _感情_ ——

        

在那之后，布鲁斯以为一切都结束了。但是事实并非如此。

 

“现在不谈这个，”布鲁斯说道。“好么？”

      

托尼犹豫了一下，布鲁斯考虑着该如何回避他的问题。但接着托尼却把身体靠回了沙发，说道：“当然。”

 

-——————————————————

 

 

托尼在史蒂夫的美术室外面转悠了足足十五分钟，才让自己鼓起了敲门的勇气。

 

他的指节还没来得及碰上门板，门就一下子被猛地打开了。

      

史蒂夫差点迎面撞上他，最后一刻才停住，吃惊地喊道：“托尼！”

    

“嗨！对不起。”托尼退后了几步，试着露出自信的笑容。史蒂夫回以微笑，不过这笑容看起来估计和托尼自己的一样惨——史蒂夫的肩膀紧绷着，看起来明显心烦意乱，不过还是做出那副坚持他一切都好的样子。不，才不会一切都好呢，真的，除非他去砸点什么东西。

 

“冲着画布宣泄怒火哪？”托尼问道。

      

史蒂夫扬起了眉毛，但只是回到：“有时候这样会比在训练馆里打沙袋有用。”

 

“是吗？”托尼踮起脚跟又落下，身体就这么来回前后摇晃着。“你要上哪儿去吗？”

      

另一个停顿。这次史蒂夫叹了口气，抬起手挠了挠后脑勺，然后承认说，“去训练馆。画画没太起什么作用。”

 

“好的。好，好，好，”托尼说道，往旁边迈了一步好看向他身后。“你在画什么？”

 

“哦，呃——”史蒂夫突然动了一下，像是想挡住托尼的视线，但最后还是让托尼绕过他，走向画板，画布上画满了蓝色的光，照亮着一块黑色的地方。还画了一些物体，看起来很尖锐，但即使它们形状弯曲或是充满锯齿，却还是有种怪异的美感。还有一些图形看起来更像金属，更平滑，它们灿烂地反射着亮光。托尼根本不知道他到底是怎么用颜料画出这么亮的光线的。

    

“是抽象画，”史蒂夫说道，走过来站在他身边。他抬起手臂，紧紧交叉在胸前。“你来这儿有什么特别的事儿吗？”他问道，这话听起来没有 _滚远点_ 的意思，不过听上去也不像是欢迎他。

      

托尼又多看了那幅画几秒，这样他就不用看向史蒂夫了。“只是想让你知道，不管你听说了关于我和布鲁斯——布鲁斯韦恩——的什么，我俩没在一起。以前没有过，从来没有过，以后也不会有。他是我朋友。”

      

他试着看了一眼史蒂夫，他的手臂似乎抱得没那么紧了。

 

“哦……好吧，”史蒂夫说道。“谢谢你——告诉我，我猜。他之前来过这儿，他有点——演过头了，整套那个你们俩在一起那事儿。”

 

你可真该死，布鲁斯。“是啊，他挺喜欢整人的。”

 

史蒂夫嗯了一声，托尼不知道他对此是同意还是不同意。

 

“我只是觉得你应该知道，”托尼继续说，全靠这么多年伪装出自信的经验，才让他能完全转过身面对史蒂夫。

      

史蒂夫眨了眨眼：“是么？”

 

“是的。”托尼手心开始冒汗。“你看，我不想让你不清不楚的，在我邀你去晚餐的时候。”

    

“……是么？”

      

“你现在就只能说出来这一个词儿么？”

      

“是——我是说，不是。”史蒂夫开始微笑，即使有点难以相信。“你在约我去吃晚饭？”

    

“我刚刚不是这么说的么？”

      

“是的，但是——我只是想确认——”

 

史蒂夫安静了下来，托尼向前靠近，直到他们的胸部都快贴到一起。

 

托尼咽了下口水，直视史蒂夫的眼睛，史蒂夫的眼睛迅速瞪大了，但在他意识到托尼靠得有多近之后，又垂下了眼睛。

 

“这样能让你搞清楚了么？队长？”

 

史蒂夫的视线在托尼脸上乱瞟，扫过他的嘴唇，又跳回他的眼睛。

    

“我觉得可以，”他说，嗓音近乎沙哑，“不过可能还需要进一步的澄清。”

  

“你 _这狗东西_ ，”托尼骂道，不过他无法停止看向史蒂夫，看着他突然张大的瞳孔，突然急促的呼吸，史蒂夫看着他就好像——就好像史蒂夫 _真的_ 想要他，好像史蒂夫对他的渴望带着点紧张，那种如果只是想找床伴不会有的紧张——

      

史蒂夫笑了起来，但在托尼冲向前吻住他时被打断了，笑声变为一声尖锐的吸气，托尼为此微笑，哦，他对史蒂夫还真是有无可否认的影响力。

 

他得给布鲁斯送个果篮。

 

所有关于布鲁斯的想法在史蒂夫的双手抓住托尼肩膀的时候就飞走了，一开始握得太紧，之后又缓和下来，好像他有那么一秒忘记了自己的力气有多大。他侧了侧头，加深了这个亲吻，托尼听见自己像是个第一次经历舌吻的青少年那样呻吟出来。在史蒂夫之后他再也别想找别人了。

 

“这个澄清对你来说足够了吧？”在他们拉开足够的距离好说话后，托尼问道。

 

“远远不够。”史蒂夫否认，令人满意地气喘吁吁着。他耳朵尖都变红了，但是抓着托尼肩膀的手并没有放下来松开。“呃，去吃晚饭么？”

      

托尼咧嘴笑着：“事实上，考虑到现在的状况，我觉得早饭更实际点儿。明天早上，如果你没问题的话。我在向你邀约，如果说得不够清楚的话，我想确保你明白——”

 

“我懂的。”史蒂夫回应，眼神幽暗，笑意盈盈。

 

“是吗？那你在等什么呢吗？”

    

“没有。”史蒂夫回答，托尼惊叫了一声，因为史蒂夫抓住他的大腿把他举了起来，就像托尼轻得跟包棉花糖似的。

    

_绝对得送个果篮_ ，托尼晕乎乎地想着。但当史蒂夫开始亲他的脖子时，托尼有很长很长一段时间没再想起布鲁斯。

 

 

-————————————————

 

 

布鲁斯在大概凌晨三点的时候爬上了床。他全身都疼，但这没什么新鲜的——差不多过去十五年他都在疼。

 

今晚只有一种疼痛是新的：有人歪打正着用一根撬棍击中了他的右肩，正好打在盔甲上那块没有防护的地方，那里的缓冲填料因为前一场打斗暂时脱落了。

      

别的伤处还在愈合中：上星期一只狗咬了他的腿；重重落地导致他一只手腕骨裂，还有那些数天前乃至数星期前的搏斗带来的遍布身体的淤青和伤口。

 

布鲁斯最能称得上远离疼痛的时候，是在他弄断骨头之后，被人逼着休息那段时间。即使那时候布鲁斯也经常设法溜出去，虽然他本应该休息个几星期好让骨头愈合。

        

布鲁斯在床上躺下来的时候，床另一边的人动了动。克拉克翻过身，困倦地睁开眼睛，还处在半梦半醒中。

 

“早呀。”克拉克说道，这是一个在过去十年的大部分时间里他都在开的愚蠢小玩笑：无论什么时候，只要他在一个早得不像话的时间看到布鲁斯，那种基本更应该算作晚上的凌晨时间——从凌晨一点到四点——他都会说 _“早”_ 。开始的时候隐含着点儿嘲弄，现在会换着各种方式来说，但还是会带上点儿暗含的挖苦。

 

不过如今，玩笑里的嘲弄减轻了，带有了更多的喜爱之情。克拉克向他蹭近了些，布鲁斯自觉地伸开手臂，好让克拉克枕上来。这已经是他们之间一个美好自然的小习惯了，布鲁斯为自己对此的习以为常感到了点儿隐隐的恐惧。

 

“你今天过得怎么样？”布鲁斯问道。

 

克拉克在他颈弯里嗯了一声：“就那样。从火场里救了几个孤儿。”

 

“孤儿。真的么克拉克？”

 

“现实可比小说里的奇怪多了。”

      

克拉克在布鲁斯的颈边长吁了一口气，气息掠过脖子上那一大片皱状疤痕， 大部分是从一场涉及到铁丝网的争斗中得来的。“你今天过得怎么样？”

 

“你确定没漏了点什么？”

 

“什么？今天的事儿吗？让我想想。”

 

“好好想一想。”布鲁斯提醒他。

 

克拉克甚至在说话之前装模作样地哼了一阵，“哦！我把超人的身份暴露给托尼史塔克了。”

    

“就——是这个。”布鲁斯都能想象到那个画面，克拉克面带微笑，飞上天空，满心愉悦地听着托尼在车里发出的震惊的咒骂。“他可是为此冲我狠狠发了一通火儿。”

    

“嗷。”

    

“你得更小心点儿。”

      

“我是很小心。你信任他，所以他很可靠。”

    

“话可不能那么说。”

    

“你不会随便信任什么人。”克拉克说道。他把手挤进伸进了两人身体中间，布鲁斯能感受到克拉克的拇指在他髋骨上的疤痕上方摩挲着，那是一道长长的五年前的重度烧伤。

      

“的确，那倒是真的。”布鲁斯说。

      

克拉克用指尖沿着疤痕的边缘抚摸着。他有时候会这么干，用手，或眼睛，或嘴唇，在布鲁斯的伤疤上游走。克拉克说他之所以这么做，有时候是因为这些伤疤意味着布鲁斯从伤害他的无论什么事中存活了下来；有时候是因为他爱布鲁斯的全部，而那意味着他也爱那些伤疤；有时候是因为，他暗自希望布鲁斯不用受到这么多伤害——

      

可能还有其他的理由，但是克拉克并未讲明。

    

“所以你被他吼了一顿？”

 

“是的。”

      

“对不起，”克拉克道歉，但他却埋在布鲁斯的脖颈边微笑。

 

布鲁斯想弄出点动静以示不满，但估计到头来声音里只会充满喜爱。

    

“他脸上的表情是什么样的？”

  

“我没看见。你只能靠想象了。”克拉克在布鲁斯的锁骨边上蹭了蹭鼻子，带着古怪的凉意。“你在想什么？你摆出了那张脸。”

      

布鲁斯深呼吸了几次。他有了太多非常了解他的人了。一旦他习惯隔绝自我，不让任何人看透他扮演的角色，他就会认为让别人了解他，真实的他，会是个弱点。他还是这么认为的，但现在他对这到底是不是件坏事持怀疑态度。

  

“你和史蒂夫罗杰斯是朋友。”布鲁斯说道。

  

“我们隔几个星期见次面，”克拉克说，“最近的话，隔几个月吧。”

 

“你注意到他有多紧张史塔克了么？”

  

“我看出来一点儿。我们不会直接谈论他的恋爱生活，或者他相对有多缺乏它们。但在他提起托尼的时候能感觉到一些。怎么了？发生了什么吗？”

 

布鲁斯想着那条在夜巡前收到的短信。托尼发的，而内容只有一个词： _谢了_ 。

  

“我觉得是。”布鲁斯说道。这次他低下头，看着克拉克脸上慵懒不经意的微笑。

  

“很好。他们两个的生活中都需要更多幸福。”

    

布鲁斯什么都没说。他抬起一只手，轻柔地沿着克拉克的脊骨滑过他的后背，然后抚上他的后颈，再伸进他的发间。

      

克拉克的喉咙里发出愉悦的声响，向布鲁斯又贴得更紧了些。布鲁斯注视这个来自异星的不可思议的男人。他可以把地球夷为平地，却将孩童救出火场。他不费吹灰之力就能把布鲁斯撕成碎片，却在他的双眼上落下亲吻，用温柔的手指帮布鲁斯调整袖扣。

      

这样平静，放松的亲密时刻是布鲁斯早就认定自己永远不会得到的。

 

他已经安然接受了如此的结论。如果不是克拉克，如果不是克拉克阻止他再推开自己，布鲁斯可能一辈子都不会得到这些。

    

“哦，”克拉克又说了句，“一小时前我听到有人送来了一个果篮。”

      

布鲁斯静静地笑了下：“肯定是史塔克。估计每个水果都被削成蝙蝠形的了。”

    

“那人可真是 _不_ 低调。”

    

“他的确不。”布鲁斯同意，转过头好把脸贴在克拉克的头发上。那里残留着一丝灰烬的味道，不过闻起来更像是布鲁斯放在浴室里的洗发水。

      

他把脸一直埋在那儿，两个人安静下来。克拉克不需要呼吸，但他喜欢这么做，所以那缓慢、平稳的呼吸声将布鲁斯一步步拉入睡梦。就在他即将沉睡之前，他心里想着身边这紧贴着他，环抱着他的身躯所提供的温暖，想着身上压着的克拉克所带来的令人安心的重量。

    

朦胧间，就像即将进入梦乡时常会闪出转瞬即逝的念头，布鲁斯的思绪飘向了托尼和史蒂夫，此时此刻，那两个人一起，相伴而眠，环抱彼此，共同呼吸。

 

 

全文完

原作者的汤不热：<http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/>


End file.
